This invention is related to a combustion burner and mixer for a combustion burner which burns fuel including light oil and heavy oil.
When burning heavy oil, especially C heavy oil and other similar oil conventionally, water and emulsifier are added to the C heavy oil and a churning mixture is carried out by using an expensive churning mixer to produce a fuel mixture, which is supplied into a combustion burner by using a fuel supply pipe and burned.
Since C heavy oil and water are mixed using an emulsifier, the conventional combustion method involves high cost. Also, an expensive churning mixer is needed, and the heavy oil, especially C heavy oil, cannot be freely used as fuel in the conventional combustion method.
Moreover, since the mixture is supplied from the churning mixer to the combustion burner using the fuel supply pipe, the mixture of C heavy oil and water dissociates while being supplied, and the combustion becomes inefficient.
In the light of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combustion burner and mixer for a combustion burner in which water and oil including light oil, heavy oil and so on are mixed by simple mixture and the mixed fuel is burned at lower cost without dissociation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combustion burner and a mixer for a combustion burner which obviates the need for the expensive equipment heretofore conventionally required and which can be used freely.
The novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention, both as to its organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, are described below with reference to the accompanying drawings in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated as an example.
It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration and description only, and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.